nickiminajfandomcom-20200222-history
Yasss Bish
"Yasss Bish" is a song by Nicki Minaj released in anticipation for her third studio album, The Pinkprint. The track features guest vocals from rapper Soulja Boy, and was It was produced by Soulja Boy himself. It was released as the second street single for the album on May 3, 2014. However, it did not make the album. Background In the month of April, Soulja Boy uploaded a Vine singing the hook, "YASSS BISH YASSS". He said it was a preview of a new song, but no one knew what it was for. On April 13, at the MTV Movie Awards, Minaj confirmed the release of a "couple of joints in a couple of weeks."Nicki Minaj talks about her new album 'The Pink Print' also -- her dress, the Other Woman, acting - YouTube. Retrieved April 20, 2014. The next day, she tweeted "Cinco De Mayo", which in English means "May 5th" to which many believe is the release of something huge.Twitter: Cinco De Mayo Retrieved April 20, 2014. She teased the release of a new track, on April 22, around the first days of May which will be nothing like her previously released heavy rap songs "Lookin Ass" and "Chi-Raq", or like her pop-friendly hit singles "Starships and "Super Bass".Nicki Minaj Says 'Hell No' To Another 'Super Bass' - MTV News. Retrieved April 22, 2014. The same day, she denied rumors of her album being released on May 5, but confirmed that something will be released that day.Nicki Minaj Talks New Album - YouTube. Retrieved April 22, 2014. On May 2, Nicki tweeted, "Tonight",Twitter: Tonight Retrieved May 15, 2014. and started badging fans tweeting excitement for new music. On May 3 at midnight, Nicki posted the Soundcloud link, and revealed the new song.Yasss Bish!! (ft. Soulja Boy) - Nicki Minaj by Yo}ungMoneyDotCom - SoundCloud. Retrieved May 15, 2014. She clarified that "Yasss Bish" was the "Cinco de Mayo" surprise.Twitter: It came early. > RT @pmbenson33: I know Nicki see these Cinco De Mayo questions... GURL. ” Retrieved May 5, 2014. Lyrics Yasss, Bish,Yasss (x12) Me, I'm just me, me, I'm just real Me, I'm that bitch that be footing the bill Only a real nigga could cop a feel Credit Card blacker than that nigga Seal 25 million to broker the deal Jewish my lawyer, he Kosher, the deal And I am still poppin' them pills I don't give a fuck how you bitches feel Jealousy, jealousy that's how you feel? I am still living in Beverly Hills Tell 'em to chill, tell 'em to chill Tell all them people, my wrist is on chill Bitches can't beat me, they ain't got the skill Eye of the tiger they ain't got the kill Look up to Jada, I love her and Will Bitches my sons but they not in my will The fuck be wrong with these bitches? The fuck be wrong with these niggas? Yasss, Bish, Yasss (x12) Tell 'em give a bad bitch her proper due (Yasss, Bish, Yasss) What they say ain't never what they gon' do (Yasss, Bish, Yasss) It say 250, on that fucking sticker (Yasss, Bish, Yasss) Pink Print hot, it should be in some slippers (Yasss, Bish, Yasss) Niggas know me, yeah I don't fuck with you niggas, I own the Clippers I own some homes, I own my own liquor Bitches is bitter, my titties is bigger You bitches my sons, I need a babysitter I am the dream, on the dream team I am Olajuwon I am Hakeem Dul Jabbar, I am Kareem I am the Queen because I'm a machine You not ready, you not seasoned Go against me I say, "Fix it Jesus" Thinking they hot, talk shit a lot But when they shit drop I say "Fix it Jesus" Oh, your shit, ain't gold! Word, to my bank roll Real niggas, ain't sold Dropping my single in two weeks The Pink Print album, a movie Bitches be thinkin' they hot But, these bitches be using that term, so loosely Yasss, Bish, Yasss (x12) Tell 'em give a bad bitch her proper due (Yasss, Bish, Yasss) What they say ain't never what they gon' do (Yasss, Bish, Yasss) It say 250, on that fucking sticker (Yasss, Bish, Yasss) Pink Print hot, it should be in some slippers (Yasss, Bish, Yasss) }} References Category:Songs Category:Minaj songs featuring others Category:Street singles Category:2014 Category:Promotional singles